Personnel exposed to hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions typically use a wide variety of protective equipment as appropriate for each respective condition. For example, firefighters, when fighting a fire, generally wear a coat, boots, gloves and other clothing specially created to protect against fire and heat as well as self contained breathing equipment. Although such clothing and equipment provides some protection, firefighter's still face significant dangers including potential flashover. Once ambient temperature in a fire reaches about six hundred degrees Fahrenheit (600 degrees Fahrenheit), the temperature may quickly rise to over eleven hundred degrees Fahrenheit (1100 degrees Fahrenheit). At this point, flashover may occur in which the air ignites and kills or severely injures firefighters. Thus, it is unsafe for personnel to fight fires from within a structure once ambient temperature reaches approximately six hundred degrees Fahrenheit (600 degrees Fahrenheit).
For other hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions, such as working with explosive, radioactive and/or biologically harmful materials, there are various thresholds and levels beyond which it is unsafe to continue working. Personnel working in hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions must be aware of their respective physiological conditions. An increase in heart rate or problems with breathing may be as hazardous for a firefighter as working in a location with an ambient temperature above six hundred degrees Fahrenheit (600 degrees Fahrenheit).
To alleviate some of the dangers involved in fire fighting, various electronic devices have been developed to provide warnings to firefighters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,148 discloses a dual activation alarm system for a personal alert safety system (PASS). U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,909 discloses a temperature monitoring assembly that is incorporated into a garment such as a coat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,549 discloses a personal alarm safety system that is designed as part of the firefighter's belt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,378 discloses an integrated firefighter safety monitoring and alarm system that provides a number of warnings to a firefighter. This system includes temperature monitoring, an audible alarm and a display to provide additional information including a visible warning.
A wide variety of detectors, sensors and monitors are commercially available to warn personnel about potentially explosive mixtures, increased radiation levels above normal background and the presence of biological hazards. Such detectors, sensors and monitors may be installed at fixed locations, hand held or attached to clothing and other safety equipment associated with personnel working in hazardous or potentially hazardous conditions.
Even with such conventional devices, firefighters are still injured or killed by flashovers and workers are injured or killed by industrial explosions. The complexity of conventional devices, the difficulties of fire fighting environments and the type and location of the warnings often cause firefighters not to hear audible warnings or not to see visible warnings of dangerous ambient temperatures. It is often even more difficult for workers to recognize and take appropriate action when exposed to hazardous or potentially hazardous explosive, radioactive and/or biologically harmful conditions.
Prior temperature sensors and detectors associated with fire fighting equipment generally do not provide confirmation of satisfactory temperature measurements at a field location. Calibration at a testing facility or laboratory is often the only way to confirm satisfactory temperature measurements by most conventional temperature sensors and detectors.